What it is to love
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi face separation can Mamoru find Usagi in time? And can he learn what it is to love?find out R&R plz
1. the wedding and the war

What it is to love  
  
By Lady-Starlight  
And Lil_popcorngurl  
  
Hello my best friend and I decided to write a fic together so here it is  
  
Chapter1: the wedding and the war  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor moon because sailor moon belongs to the eventful mind of Naoko Tekeuchi  
"Mamo-chan! I've missed you so much! Are you here to stay?" The lovely blond princess said as she was jumping up and down for joy.  
  
"Yes my princess. The war is over and we won. The Queen has granted me the permission to marry you. What do you say Serenity? Will you merry me?" he asked with love in his eyes 'what if she say's no? How embarrassing that would be.' He thought this came from the handsome dark haired prince named Prince Endymion (most called him Mamoru)  
  
"Oh Mamoru I thought you would never ask me. Of course I'll marry you! I never wanted anything else!" 'Oh ya what will the girls think?' She thought cheerfully "Mamoru when can we start planning?"  
"As soon as you want my odango-atama, As soon as you want."  
  
"I have to tell the girls first. They are going to fight about being my bridesmaid's but- oh Mamoru this is the best present you ever gave me! I have to tell mother. She'll want to know everything."  
  
"Usagi I think we should tell your mother later. When I went to talk to her she was pale. I think she needs to sleep. Why don't you tell the girls first?"  
  
"Yes good idea. I love you Mamo-chan! See you at dinner." Usagi ran off in the direction of her friends training rooms.  
"USA-BAKA be careful!" This was from the fire senshi.  
  
"Nothing you do can ruin my mood Rei-chan. Mamoru asked me to marry him! As soon as we talk to mother we are getting married! I think we have to get ready for the dinner now. I heard mother was entertaining."  
"Usagi! Mamoru asked you to marry him? I can't believe this. It is so great! The two strongest kingdoms of the galaxy united by love! How romantic!" The princess of love and beauty had such a big heart.  
"Chiba-kun asked you to marry him? Serenity you are so lucky. Endymion is so hot. I hoped-." Usagi cut of Makato  
  
" Minako, what do you mean in the galaxy. I thought there was no one stronger the our two Planets combined?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Well apparently there is and that's what's been bothering your mother so. Everyone knows that the strongest Race of the entire universe is Lunarian right. Well the ones who are stronger then you are Lunarian but just a different type called Dark Lunarians. Not much is known about them just that they are very strong. And if they wanted to they could take over vast planets peoples, and everything within two days." Said the Princess of wisdom.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she had learned too much.  
  
" Well any ways, what should my dress look like guy?" Usagi asked.  
Everyone chipped in his or her Ideas of what the dress should look like. After a couple of hours Usagi decided to go see her mother.  
" Mother, I wanted to ask you if Endymion and I could get married, in two weeks? It would be wonderful because it would be the day we meet three years ago. May we." Usagi asked.  
  
" Serenity, I am guessing that Mamoru has asked you already. " her mother sighed. "Serenity. I love you dearly but I am afraid that after you marry Endymion there will be a fight for power and I have already thought about this and decided that I have taught you well And that Endymion is a good young man for you to marry so I know that your hardships wont be for nothing. You have my permission and my blessings on your wedding in two weeks." Usagi gracefully bowed in front of her mother. Then left the room in tears.  
  
When she found Mamoru she had tears all across her face. "Mamoru were getting Married in two weeks I am so happy Oh my gosh were Getting Married!" Usagi cried for joy inside Mamoru's arms.  
  
Over a couple of days the two lovebirds had their wedding prepared and had sent out their invitations to everyone invited.  
  
On the day before the night of the wedding. Mamoru and Usagi were fidgeting in their present areas complaining how they couldn't see each other. So they snuck off into a room and talked to each other.  
  
" You know its bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other before the wedding." Said Mamoru to Usagi  
  
" So are you saying you don't want to see me?" asked Usagi trying to make her voice sound doubtful.  
  
" NOOOO I didn't mean it that way you know that I love you Usagi and that I -." she cut him off  
  
" Oh Mamoru I was just joking. I love you." She giggled.  
  
" You know you shouldn't be cutting people off all the time it gets annoying some times. Hey, listen I got to go but I see you later ok." He said as he left Usagi.  
  
Usagi thought about what he said. Well nobody's perfect she thought as she went to go put her dress on for the wedding. 'It is so pretty. I get to wear it tonight! How lucky can I be? Oh Mamoru.what if what mother fears comes true. There probably will be a fight for power. There always is. Ami said that we were the strongest. So what is the Dark Lunarians? Will they try to ruin my wedding? The Sailor Senshi will stop them! They can do anything in the name of justice. I wish I could help though.oh Well. As soon as I get married the world will be at peace.' She thought, forgetting her mother's warning (A/N: that's what she thinks! Hahahahahahahaha)  
There was a knock at her door. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal the four Senshi.  
"We thought we would come and help our odango-atama get ready for her wedding." The fire goddess was a little jealous but Usagi was one of her best friends.  
"Rei-chan I think I can take care of myself. But thank-you, I am totally nervous I might have put my dress on backwards." The princess's all started to talk all at once after that. When Serenity started to put on her make up the Senshi stopped.  
  
"Serenity I want you to be careful. Until you and Endymion are in your carriage the Senshi will be around you. I think it is the safest thing to do. (A/N: what are they keeping from the young princess huh?) I know that you want the fairy tale wedding that we have been planning for you, but you need to know that it might not happen." The brown haired princess was a little worried.  
  
"Makoto don't worry. The Senshi are my best friends and my bridesmaids. They will be with me until we leave in the carriage" she stopped to sigh " -two weeks in Rome for our honeymoon can you think of anything more romantic?"  
  
"No so be careful. We wont be there to protect you, ya know. So don't get into trouble."  
  
"Mako-chan there is no need to worry. We will be careful. All the girls got dressed. One hour before the wedding Usagi was in a daze.  
  
"Ami! Rei! Makoto! Minako! Have you seen the rings?" said a freaked out Usagi  
  
All four senshi looked worriedly at Usagi. Rei walked up to Usagi innocently. " Baka!" she said as she hit Usagi on the head.  
  
"Rei! I am serious I don't remember where I put the rings. If you could do me a favor please ask the maids to look for them. I would do it myself but what if I run into Mamoru?" Usagi put on a poppy dogface and the Senshi agreed.  
  
"Alright we'll go look." The Senshi left. Usagi sighed. 'What am I going to do? They are right, something is wrong and I can sense it. I hope it doesn't happen at my wedding. She sighed again and the door opened.  
  
"Rei did you find them?"  
  
"Yes I found them. Apparently your cats thought they wanted to get married."  
  
"Luna was caring them. When Rei found her, Luna looked totally confused and remembered the wedding." Said Artemis  
  
Usagi quickly rushed to her carriage where her mother waited for her patiently. When Usagi had sat down the Carriage went to the garden where Usagi and Mamoru were going to get married.  
  
As they pulled up everyone was waiting in their seats. The wedding march started and the four maids of honor made their way down to the gazebo where the ceremony would be. When Usagi had started to walk everyone stood up as she walked down the isle.  
  
She was a beautiful bride, everyone agreed as she made it to the gazebo. The minister began to say what ministers say. When he asked Mamoru if would take Usagi to be his lawfully wedded wife Mamoru said cheerfully "I do with all my heart." The minister then looked at Usagi he asked her if she would take Mamoru to be her lawfully wedded husband as she was about to say I do there was a large crash.  
  
Everyone looked at where the crash came from and saw some people with. Dark Lunarian symbols on their foreheads. Everyone gasped as they saw them. Screams could be heard and sounds of ' take the princess to safety'. Usagi was grabbed by the now Senshi whom had put her into a locked room with no windows, and no way out unless you can open the force field guarding what ever is in there. She looked around the locked room and felt scared. She had never felt so scared before this. Was their a war going on again? Usagi didn't know all she knew was that she was scared. She was all- alone with no one to protect her. She knew that she was safe but that was the only assurance of safety that she had.  
  
" Until now." Said a voice. It was soft yet rough hard commanding. Usagi looked at where the voice was from and she saw a young man. He was handsome about Mamoru's age. But it was like he was much more mature.  
  
Usagi spoke her thoughts out load. " Who is there? Nobody is supposed to be here I demand that you leave immediately!" she yelled out at the person above her. But it was like the person wasn't listening and only ignored her. She got angry and yells out at him.  
  
" Hey, FOOL what the hell do you want!!!!" she yelled but once she noticed his symbol on his fore head she quieted down.  
  
" Who are you?" she breathed out silently.  
  
The person said nothing and just grabbed her she tried to struggle but nothing worked. So she screamed but no one had come for her until it was too late.  
  
When some one finally came there was no sign of Usagi. The Senshi looked at the surveillance and saw that there was a young man who had some how penetrated the force field and kidnapped Usagi. When the Senshi talked to a grief stricken Queen Serenity, the queen gasped at who had taken their precious princess.  
  
" Who is it your highness?" asked Mamoru " His name is Demando, Prince Demando of the dark Lunarian clan." She said shocked.  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. the great depresion

Ch: 2 The great depresion  
  
Usagi awoke from a dreamless sleep. (LS/N: how many people have used that line? Tell me plz) {LP/N: it happens to be a good starter for a story thank you very much} her head hurt like she had been hit in the head. She looked around and saw a dark room. When things came into view she saw her captor.  
  
"Hello my Queen. It is nice to see you have awaken." Said the unknown man.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the confused Usagi.  
  
"My name is Prince Demando." He said as he approached her slowly. Usagi stiffened at this but realized there was nowhere to run.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked Demando who looked at her with a smirk on his face as if he was mocking her. Usagi didn't like it at all.  
  
"You are on Nemesis My Dear. You had better get used to the idea if you know what's good for you." He said that dangerously, "Why you are here is up for you to decide."  
  
"Why did you ruin my wedding?" She asked with anger in her voice.  
  
"Why? Because I wanted to, and I always get everything that I want. Be it to destroy your wedding or to win your love." Usagi shivered at his response. He noticed this and continued. "Your aloud to go anywhere you please in this palace for you are no prisoner. But if you try to escape you will bee treated as one. In the same sense your every wish will be treated to you at your whim." He left the room after those words. Usagi lay on the bed in tears thinking of her dear love Mamoru.  
* * *  
Mamoru had searched for three days and had no sign of Usagi. He missed and often thought of their love. He remembered how Usagi had always told him to write down what he felt so he took out the notebook Usagi had given him and wrote a few things and then closed it. He did a scan on the universe but found nothing.  
  
Mamoru still had hope but after a few weeks the Senshi were beginning to lose theirs. The Senshi decided that this was too important to worry about pride and called the Outer Senshi and people knew it was bad. The Senshi however knew they work better as a team then a unit.  
  
Mamoru constantly felt like a piece of him was missing. He never felt so incomplete that it was impossible not to mistaken his smiles as fakes. Sometimes to express your sadness you would cry but he was too sad that even crying could not express his sadness.  
  
*** Mean while back with Usagi. Usagi was feeling sick she couldn't understand why she was feeling sick. Whenever she would see Demando she would only ignore him and appear emotionless. There was nothing that anyone could do to even make her flinch, until one day where she decided to go and explore exactly where she was.  
  
She opened the door slowly and looked around. All the people stopped what they were doing and bowed to her. A flushed Usagi told them to continue because they looked like they needed instructions when she came to a huge door she opened it and saw it was a library. "EWWW! Who would spent their time here! I hate books." She said this out loud.  
  
"Why I love books do you have a problem with that?" Usagi looked for where the voice came from.  
  
" Mamoru!!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Mamoru? Who the hell is that?" asked the look-a-like  
  
"Aren't you him?"  
  
"No! I am Prince Saffiru, Prince Demando's brother. That Mamoru you were talking about would that be Prince Endymion of Earth?" Saffiru asked.  
  
"Yes! That's him. Do you know how he is? And My Senshi all right? What about the Outers, and My Mother? Do they know where I am? Stupid Usagi if they knew where you were they would have already come and got you out of this Hell-oops Usagi watch your mouth." Usagi started talking in thirds person and forgot that Saffiru was even there. Quite amused he started to laugh, and Usagi noticed him. "Is something amusing Prince Saffiru?"  
  
"Yes you are quite amusing Princess. Do you always talk to your self in such a way or is it something you do when you are nervous? And please call me Saffiru, I dislike the formality's." There was such disgust in his voice that Usagi smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah I don't like formalities either." She said trying to sound intelligent but didn't quite get away with the impersonation. "If I am to call you Saffiru then please call me Usagi. I dislike Serenity so very much."  
  
"If that is what you want Pri-Usagi." he said kindly. " Oh Usagi would you like to read a novel?"  
  
"No, thank you I think that I'll go exploring if ya don't mind." She said as she left the library.  
  
She walked down the long hall way for about half an hour. This is kinda long for a hallway. She thought to herself as she saw there was a long way to get to the end of the hall. When she finally got to the end she saw a ballroom.  
  
It was The Ballroom was huge and beautiful. She had never seen such magnificent Architecture before that it almost seemed as if she were in a dream. She walked in and stood in the center of the ballroom. She twirled in her gown and all of a sudden it turned into a ballroom gown. She gasped at this and turned around one finale time just to see Demando.  
  
" Demando," she gasped  
  
" Why salutations, Serenity it so nice to see you here." He said smoothly as music came on. He went into a closed dance position with Usagi.  
  
They started to dance in tune to the music. They danced so wonderfully together it was like they had been dancing together for years. When they stopped Usagi just stood and stared at him the dance reminded her of Mamoru. She stood there doing nothing. She was yet again emotionless. Demando took this time to read her mind. As he did he read that she still had her feelings of Mamoru but this was O.k. Because what Demando had planed would need her to still have some feelings for Mamoru. *~*~*  
  
"Mamoru I am sorry but there has been no word of Serenity. If you want we can check the universe again but I don't think that we car find Nemesis. From what the Queen told us it is a moving planet." The Priestess was a little pale.  
  
"Rei-chan how long has it been since you last slept?" Mamoru was worried.  
  
"I'm all right Mamoru. I can't sleep until I have found the Princess. It was our job to protect her and we failed. The Outers have been crazy saying that they would have done a better job."  
  
"Rei go to sleep. If you don't how are you ever going to find Usagi?"  
  
"Of course your highness." She left oh Usako where are you? Are you all right? How are they treating you?   
  
Usually when you love someone you have a reason but it's hard to believe that one doesn't exist for me. But the question pops into my head why do I love you? No, I can't let doubts control my will to search for Usagi I must find her.   
  
Mamoru went to the place where he had last seen Usagi. His memories of her flooded his mind. He sat in a swing and pushed himself back and forth. He thought of the surveillance tape and played it repeatedly in his mind. He remembered seeing her scared face.  
  
*~*~* "Mamoru." Usagi's sweet voice filled the air around him he turned around and saw her in her wedding dress.  
  
" Usagi we cant get married." He said to her. " If we marry then you'll get kidnapped and I will never see you again I am sorry."  
  
" Mamoru." was all she said to him.  
  
" Usagi please speak to me."  
  
"Mamoru." she said once again.  
  
" Usagi please speak to me." He pleaded.  
  
" Look closer Mamoru, look at me please." She said  
  
Mamoru blinked then looked at her again and saw that she was no longer standing in front of him speaking his name but dead; lying on a bunch of withered up roses.  
  
" No." he spoke.  
  
" Mamoru." When he heard his name this time it sounded like Usagi's only Older?  
  
" Mamoru please wake up," said the voice again *~*~*  
  
"Mamoru, its me Serenity oh please wake up dear." Said the queen Mamoru then woke up.  
  
" I dreamt that I saw her calling my name then I saw her dead. I don't understand what does it mean?" he asked serenity  
  
She stared at him then held him like she would hold her dear daughter. " Mamoru let us find out what does it mean." She said leading him to an area of ruins.  
  
" This place is the burial of all the wise Rulers of the Moon" she lead him to a spot. " This is the burial of the queens with the tittle Serenity. I know that some day I will lay at rest here and so does Usagi. I don't see Usagi's grave here so she is alive know Mamoru does that answer you question?" she asked  
  
" Yes, yes it does" He ran off for joy knowing that Usagi was not dead.  
  
" Oh Mamoru some advice from a current ruler to a Future ruler; don't sleep on a swing its bad for your posture." She said after seeing the happy prince skip away.  
  
~*~ On Nemesis~*~  
  
Usagi woke up on a soft bed. She was happy and decided to go looking around the palace. She got dressed and left the room. She walked down the long hallway of the palace until she saw Demando. He smiled as she walked down the hall towards him. She glared at him evilly then smiled. " So how was your night" she asked with some slight irritation added to her voice.  
  
" We'll quite fine knowing that the love of my life is in the room next to mine. And you?"  
  
" Quite horribly knowing that the love of my life, past life and future life is about ONE BAJILLION miles from me." She replied bitterly. She turned on her heels and went to her room angry to eat breakfast.  
  
She sat near her windowsill and opened the window. She started to sing. (A/N lets pretend she has a pretty voice)  
  
"I know you wont come back.  
  
Every thing that was;  
  
Time has left it all behind.  
  
I know that you will not return.  
  
What happened between us?  
  
Will never be repeated.  
  
A thousand years will never reach me  
  
To fade you away and forget.  
And now I am here  
  
Trying to turn valleys into cities  
  
Mixing the sky with the sea  
  
I know I let you to escape  
  
I know I lost you  
  
Nothing can be the same  
  
A millennium can reach  
  
So you can fade away"  
  
Usagi still loved Mamoru but did he love Usagi? He never came for her never tried to contact her or anything. She did feel hurt, she did feel lost she did feel like there was nothing she could do so she did the one thing he knew in the long run that she would never forgive.  
I am here, loving you  
  
Suffocating,  
  
In photos and notebooks  
  
In objects and memories  
  
I can't comprehend  
  
I'm driving my self-mad  
  
Changing a foot for  
  
My own face  
  
This night for a day  
  
And there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Usagi had stopped singing and as she did she heard a knock at her door.  
  
" Who is it?" she asked  
  
" It is I the one whom longs for your heart as well as your touch." Said Demando  
  
" Of course," said Usagi in the same tone as him. " No what the hell do you want!?" she asked. Opening the door to a mere slit to see him.  
  
" Why do you refuse me serenity?"  
  
" Because I don't care for your love because I already have the love of my dear Mamoru. Why?"  
  
" You told me that I would be the perfect man if you had never met your Mamoru correct?"  
  
" Well no, not quite you're to conniving, manipulative, insensitive, arrogant. I mean come on you take joy in beating children at staring contests."  
  
" Does that make you sad?" he said sarcastically " cause if it does I'm sensitive to that!"  
  
" Oh so NOW you've got something to be proud of Know get the hell outta my room Mr. Sensitive."  
  
" Fair well my fair lady and I will see you tonight at dinner"  
  
" Get go get on with it." She said trying to push him out of her room.  
  
" Why won't you leave?" she asked annoyed.  
  
" Like I said before I always get what I want."  
  
" And what is it that you want?"  
  
" Well, for tonight I just want a simple kiss."  
  
She frowned at his response " You of all people know that I wont fall for you so why do you keep trying?  
  
He smirked " Right now I am the one in the position of power and if something fails try, try again."  
  
Annoyed with his answer she once again tried to push him out of her room. When she was able to push him as far as the doorframe she kissed him and slammed the door in his face.  
  
In the hall Demando just stared the door. Soon . thought for he knew that she was slowly turning towards him. As he walked down the hall he gave his trademark laugh that all villains do. (LS/N and he didn't choke why?) (LP/N shut Up he is too refined to choke) (LS/N Oh really fool?) ( LP/N Really!)  
  
*~*~*THE*WHITE*MOON*~*~*  
  
Serenity looked for Mamoru fore she had some news from earth for him. " Endymion you are requested to return home immediately it seems your mother the queen of E-are-th wants you to return home."  
  
" It is pronounced Earth your grace. Does the letter say why I am needed?"  
  
" No, it just says that your mother wants you to return it says she wrote that she has a surprise."  
  
Mamoru was about to leave " oh Mamoru," she said once more " take the Senshi incase you run into trouble. I hope you have good luck finding Serenity." The queen said in tears.  
  
Earth  
  
Mamoru Finally arrived to earth. " Mother what is the surprise?"  
  
" Glad you asked Since Princess Serenity has been missing for quite some time."  
  
" Three years mother."  
  
" Well yes your father and I think you need to move on so we found your betrothal papers and it says that you are to be betrothed to Setsuna of Pluto."  
  
The Senshi looked confused 'what do you mean Setsuna?"  
  
" We mean we want you to give up this foolish search for Serenity, she is gone give it up! This kingdom needs a worthy queen and I quite frankly am happy she disappeared because she didn't meet up with my standards."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" She is childish, spoiled, what more must I say?"  
  
" How about how you really feel."  
  
She looked at him " Senshi please leave me and my son for a moment." That scouts left.  
  
" She is ." her eyes were shifty " Lunarian."  
  
"SOOO!"  
  
" I don't trust their Cresented foreheads."  
  
" Mother you are the one person I know Who isn't Racists so why?"  
  
" Endymion, Right now she is with the one that she was betrothed to its time that you do the same."  
  
His mother looked sad as she said that " Mamoru I am sorry that I lied But I had to hide the truth from you Serenity knows I know And by now I bet that Usagi Knows but, you must Marry Setsuna or else Our kingdom will be incomplete."  
  
He looked at her " I have been put thru misery for three years; my fiancé has been kidnapped and you expect me to marry Setsuna for the good of the kingdom? No Mother I wont Suffer Any More I will Find Usagi and Marry her!!" His mother sighed " you leave me no choice I forbid you to return to the White moon again. I also forbid you to search for Serenity, Understood?" she said sternly.  
  
" Yes mother but it won't be followed. If it means that I must never see Usagi again then I will abdicate."  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. thankyou everbody

Hey, this is lil_Popcorngurl,  
  
To day I am thankful. I will thank each and every person who reviewed my stories: tiger of the moon, the eighth day, the mirror of shadows ( which I am getting rid of soon) what it is to love and once in a blue moon.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Sakura- once in a blue moon  
  
Phantasy star- It girl  
  
Maiden genesis- It girl  
  
Littleangel8701-it girl, what it is to love  
  
Nasty minor- it girl, the eighth day  
  
Lady starlight- it girl, what it is to love, tiger of the moon, tiger of the moon  
  
Sylver Tyger- it girl  
  
Sailor eclipse - the mirror of shadows, what it is to love, the eighth day  
  
Fellow- what it is to love  
  
Lady sunlight- what it is to love, tiger of the moon, the eighth day  
  
Serenity Diamond, what it is to love, tiger of the moon  
  
Holy chole king- what it is to love  
  
Sailor earth- tiger of the moon  
  
Crystal celeby- the eighth day  
  
Silent sniper- the eighth day  
  
Scrawny asian- the eighth day  
  
Neo cristal serenity- the eighth day, the eighth day  
  
Serenity's rose- the eighth day  
  
And to all of you thank you for the reviews.  
  
Lil_Popcorngurl forever. =D 


End file.
